Need you now
by dtslovesya
Summary: After Kurt and Blaine break up, they seem to fall apart. Was it the right decision to end it? One Shot.


**This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if it isn't good and I waste your time.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't only Glee, or any characters associated with it. **

* * *

Kurt was sitting at his apartment. Rachel was "studying" with Body. It has been 17 days 2 hours and 19 minutes since Blaine and he broke up. Kurt was curled up on the couch staring blankly at the air in front of him. His eyes were red and had dark circles underneath that only come from several sleepless nights. Dried tears stain his cheeks since Kurt long since stopped trying to wipe them away, as more immediately followed. His phone was beside him, but he hadn't gotten any texts or calls from anyone except his father and the occasional message from Rachel.

In front of him, laid across the coffee table, were pictures of him and Blaine. There were the ones from the Proms, sitting at the Lima Bean, performing Candles during Regionals, Sitting in the Warbler room staring at each other (David took it when they weren't paying attention), and one of them sitting in McKinley's choir room. Why Kurt decided to pull these out was beyond him. He missed Blaine's smile, his laugh, his eyes, his scent. He missed Blaine.

After he stared at each picture for an indefinite amount of time, Kurt folded into himself and laid back on the couch, into the position he is in currently. He has been in the same form for over twenty minutes, but the pain in his stiff limbs was nothing compared to the pain in his chest. The room was eerily silent besides the occasional sniffle and the faint hum of electricity running around the apartment. Usually the sound of the TV or music filled the small apartment, but not today, or any day in the last week and a half, unless Rachel was home.

Then Kurt started to sing quietly. A whisper really.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

_For me it happens all the time._

Blaine sat at his desk in his room. One hand holding his head up and the other loosely holding a pencil. He stared at the jumble of words in front of him. He hoped that burying himself in his studies would help his heart not ache as much, but the harder he tried to concentrate, the less he actually could. He dropped his pencil and pushed away his book along with the test review worksheet he had been attempting to do for the last 45 minutes. Blaine leaned back and bent his head back while covering his face in his hands then sliding them down. He looked at his phone and considered that maybe….. 'No' he thought. He can't. This is what's best for Kurt. Blaine stood and shuffled to the foot of his bed. He stared into space for a moment then fell forward in one movement, face landing on his pillow. Blaine sighed then rolled over to look at the ceiling. He started to hum a slow tune then quickly started to sing the lyrics.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now._

Kurt's voice slowly rises in volume. He rises from the couch and moves to the kitchenette. He puts his hands on the counter and closes his eyes, willing the new tears that are forming not to fall. He was tired of crying. He continued to sing.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

_For me it happens all the time._

Blaine closed his eyes and his mind replayed the memory of him and Kurt in Central Park. Kurt shaking his head as tears rose in his beautiful glasz eyes. Blaine hated being the one to put them there. He watched Kurt walk away, unable to follow. He wish he went after him then. But he just sat down on a bench, cradled his head and cried. He cried harder than he could ever remember.

Blaine opened his eyes again, turned his head and tears blurred his vision as he looked over to his phone.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now._

Kurt sat back on the couch and glanced at his cell phone. He had one text from Rachel, saying she was going for Ice Cream with Brody and not to wait up. He closed the message and saw his home screen. It was Blaine in his Dalton Blazer. The same picture that he hung in his locker in Junior year. The boy in there was happy, unlike Kurt and, little did Kurt know, unlike the present Blaine himself.

_Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

Blaine rose and grabbed his cell phone. His background was of him and Kurt singing Perfect to each other in the choir room, both of them were looking into each others eyes. Obvious love and happiness expressed in their faces.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now._

Both boys just stared at their phones, tears silently rolling down their cheeks. Then one of them pressed and held the two button and put it to his ear.

They sang together as Blaine listened to the phone ring in his ear and Kurt's phone vibrated.

_Well I don't know how I can do without._

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now_

_Oh baby I need you now._

The song ended and Kurt stared at the caller ID. After the second ring he pressed answer.

"Hello?"

"Kurt."

It wasn't a question. It was Just Blaine saying his name. Something Kurt had thought he would never hear again.

"Hi Blaine."

"Kurt?"

This time he was asking. He wanted to say something and make sure Kurt heard him

"Yeah?"

"I love you."  
The pause following probably lasted only seconds, but it felt like years of silence.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Used the song Need You Now by Lady Antebellum**

**What did you think? Please Review?**


End file.
